


i'm sure we'll meet again someday, so i said see you later instead of goodbye

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 16 year old Shimada, 6 year old Yamaguchi, Canon Divergence, De-Aged Characters, Gen, Leading up to canon, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Set 10 years before canon</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>Shimada helps a young boy who gets lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm sure we'll meet again someday, so i said see you later instead of goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i needed cute shimayamas so this is purely self-indulgent

Makoto Shimada would rather be at home taking a nap before dinner, but no, dad was so insistent. ‘You’ll take over the mart one day and who knows, you might meet your future wife there!’ He slumped forward to rest his arms on the counter and let out another long drawn yawn. ‘No, dad, I can’t even receive a volleyball properly yet, how do you expect me pick up girls?’ to which he elbowed Yuusuke before he could comment.

He glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time. It was a slow day despite it being a weekday. Usually there’d be Mr. Salaryman buying a bento, Mrs. Sakaguchi being dragged in by her six year old daughter, Aiko-chan, to buy her a snack or the old lady who always comes by to check if the special brand of alcohol she ordered had arrived.

The part-timer after him wouldn’t arrive until his shift which was an hour from now. Makoto groaned and scratched the back of his head. He regrets not bringing his homework to keep himself occupied while they weren’t any customers. He could take inventory, but he was alone and no one would man the register. It was too quiet, and it didn’t help that the stereo was broken. 

He eyed the magazine rack next to the window and remembered that his dad ordered that new manga magazine because there were kids that insisted he sell them. No one would find out that he slacked off so he casually made his way to the rack, giving it a once over. A certain sports magazine caught his attention and he picked it up looking at the glossy cover before flipping through the pages. He skimmed through the features and stopped when he saw a spread about the strongest volleyball team in the whole prefecture.

With a silent promise to his teammates that he’d help beat their future rivals and go to nationals, he put the magazine back to check the other titles. Fashion, hobby, soft-porn… wait, what is that? He stood on his toes to look outside the window behind the rack. A mop of dark hair with one spike standing had gone to and fro from his field of vision. Makoto headed to the door to investigate and was greeted by a little boy crouched down with his body visibly shaking.

The teen sighed inwardly and scratched the back of his neck. It sucks to be a good person. He walked over to the little boy and kneeled in front of him so they were eye level. “Hey there, are you lost?”

The boy sobbed into his hands and raised his head slightly. “U-um!” He swallowed. “I-I don’t know…”

Makoto frowned and he reached his hand out to rub the boy’s back gently. “Were you with your parents? Did you get separated from them?”

“N-no, I was running away from some bullies,” He paused and let out another shaky breath. “And I just ended up here…” The boy trailed off and tried to wipe his tears away.

Makoto’s eyes softened in understanding continued rubbing gently. “Can you tell me how I can call your parents? So they can pick you up?”

The boy raised his head again and Makoto got a good look at his features. There were freckles splashed across his cheeks and his hair looked as if he just got out of bed with that one spike that just wont go down.

He offered the boy a small smile and nodded towards the store. “Come on, I’ll give you some candy while we wait for them.” His smile widened when the boy’s eyes shone with interest. Well, that got his attention. “What’s your name? I’m Makoto.”

“...Tadashi.”

 

Makoto led Tadashi inside and let him write his parents’ contact details on a piece of paper so he could call them. When he was done, the teen offered him a soda flavored lollipop like he had promised.

While Tadashi got busy with his treat, Makoto phoned the boy’s parents explaining to them the situation and giving them directions to Shimada Mart. After hanging up he walked towards the boy whom he left sitting on the chair by the counter.

Tadashi had finally calmed down as he played with the candy in his mouth. Makoto smiled and just leaned on the surface behind him. “Your mom’s on her way to pick you up.” He informed.

The younger nodded and swung his legs on the side of the seat. He ate the lollipop quietly and looked up at Makoto shyly after a while. “Th-thank you mister…” He murmured earning a soft chuckle in reply.

“Now, now, I’m still too young to be called mister. How about Mako-nii?” Makoto suggested.

Tadashi’s eyes shone once more, similar to when he was given a treat earlier. “I’ve never had a big brother before.”

Makoto grinned at this and he patted the boy’s head gently. “Well, I’ve never had a little brother!”

The freckled boy felt his cheeks flush and he gave a small nod in response. “O-okay… Mako-nii.”

Doing his best to keep the boy entertained, Makoto talked about TV shows, anime, games and the like. When he mentioned volleyball, his eyes shone bright once more which made the teen go on a spiel about the high school volleyball club, his crazy teammates and their scary coach.

Suddenly watching the store wasn’t so boring anymore. He didn’t even notice that the part-timer had arrived. He let Tatsumi-kun go about his duties while he continued talking to Tadashi until he heard the chime when the door opened signaling his mother’s arrival.

Tadashi’s mother started spewing apologies along with gratefulness for finding her son, in turn made Makoto reassure her that it was alright and that it was no trouble at all.

“Next time, try to stick up for yourself, but remember no fighting!” He said to his new friend as he walked them out.

The freckled boy made a small sound of indication. “Thank you… Mako-nii.”

Makoto offered him another grin as he waved. “See you later, Tadashi.”

 

After the incident involving the little boy, Makoto’s life continued fairly normal. He often wondered what had happened to Tadashi, if he was still being bullied, if he’d ever stumble back to the store and if they’d see each other again. But it turned into a passing thought as his mind was filled with more important things like school, club and his future.

He’d decided not to go to college and just stay in Miyagi, to stay close to his family and friends. His father let him take over the mart because of old age. He’d hang out with Keishin and Yuusuke when he had time, even play volleyball with the neighborhood team and score a few points with his float serve.

Then one day Keishin asked them to play a match against the Karasuno High School team to see what they had to offer .They beat the kids with the help of some members. A week later someone from the club drops by the mart a few days before the tournament.

 

"I'm in the Karasuno Volleyball team. My name is Yamaguchi. Um… Will you teach me how to do the jump float serve?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a follow up to this I swear I'm just having a hard time with it idk why
> 
> thanks for reading anyways


End file.
